


Only you

by Narina



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Camilla's wyvern, F/F, Fluff, Mention of blood, Selena has a short role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Sometimes, you need someone to take care of you when all your thoughts are occupied.





	Only you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyeLung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/gifts).



> Just a short story about Camilla and Hinoka that came to my mind while working on my Camilla cosplay and thinking about Fire Emblem.

„Mylady, you need to rest.“

Camilla didn’t raise her head at Selena’s voice. She decided no reaction was better than being angry at her retainer – especially if said retainer was right. But she didn’t want to leave, kept stroking her wyvern’s head while sitting on the cold stable floor.  
“Please.” Selena sounded like she was losing patience. “The healers said he’s going to be fine.”

“I want to be there when he wakes up.” Camilla looked up, his head in her lap. As a baby, he had been able to curl up entirely. Now, resting his head on her legs had to be enough. 

Selena sighed, mumbling something to herself before deciding against a fight. It was a relief, she had no desire to argue with her retainer. And Beruka, who would understand better, was on a mission. “I’ll go, then. Take care of whatever.”

Camilla just nodded, returning to stroking her wyvern. He had been wounded in the last battle and while the healers were positive about his recovery, he was still asleep. Damn arrow, damn archer she hadn’t seen in time. 

For a while, it was quiet in the stable. There was the faint rustling of straw as one of the horses by the door moved around, but back here, that seemed to come from another world. Camilla was sure the camp was busy and she was probably expected to act like the princess she was but how could she leave her darling alone now?

She frowned as she heard new footsteps, not as light as those of her retainers. If someone wanted to get her to socialize, she might lash out.

“Camilla.”

Relieved, she sighed at the sound of Hinoka’s voice. The other princess stood there, waiting, something in her hand. “Yes?”

Hinoka smiled. “How is he?”

She shrugged. “I’m waiting for him to wake up.” She scratched a spot just above his left eye and he huffed in his sleep. 

“I brought you food.” Hinoka extended her hand and Camilla made a surprised sound. 

“Thank you.” She hadn’t eaten since last night, too busy being worried about her wyvern. “Did Selena talk to you?”

“No.” Hinoka crouched, carefully watching the wyvern. “But she seemed angry and you didn’t show up to any meal, so I figured I’d find you.”

Camilla was glad the stable was dark enough to hide the fact she was blushing. That didn’t happen very often. “I feel honoured,” she said, trying the food and sighing as she realized just how exhausted she was. Sure, she had taken a short nap, wrapped up in a blanket und cuddling her wyvern, but that hadn’t been recuperating at all. 

“Did you even take off your armour?”

Shaking her head, she let the blanket fall. “Everyone’s probably right. I need to rest.”

“Heh, but he’s your friend.” Hinoka gave her a smile. “I can understand you want to be there for him. It’s the same for me and my pegasus.”

“I guess people without a bond like this don’t understand. They only see a pet.”

“Such a shame.” Hinoka seemed to want to say more, but there was a movement and Camilla carefully retreated one hand as her wyvern finally woke up. 

“Oh darling, are you alright?” She petted his nose as he lifted his head, growling deep inside. Then, he gently bumped his head against her and she laughed. “Back to normal, right? Shall we find you some food?”

He made an approving sound before turning to face Hinoka, blinking slowly. Camilla nodded to encourage the other princess, so Hinoka stretched out a hand. He sniffed it, humming a little and deeming her friendly. Camilla smiled. That could’ve gone worse. 

“See, darling? I told you Hinoka was great.”

Amused because of the sound Hinoka made, Camilla led her wyvern to the gate. There was a big one here in the back, perfect for wyverns. Otherwise they’d scare the horses. 

“Thanks again for the food,” she stated as she left the stable with Hinoka. Her wyvern was off hunting, so she could finally take care of herself. It would need longer, now that the blood was all dried. “I would kiss you, but I’m afraid I need a bath first.”

“Don’t say that.”

“What, that I bath?” She smiled, although she could guess what Hinoka meant. The blush didn’t really go with her bright red hair, but she was still cute. 

“Camilla.” Hinoka frowned before daring to step a little closer. “I know you like teasing people, but could you please make an exception for me? I …” She was blushing harder now and Camilla really wanted to kiss her. “I don’t want to be one of the many people you …”

She didn’t seem to know how to finish the sentence, so Camilla sighed, taking one of Hinoka’s hands into both of hers. “Hinoka, dear,” she began, raising an eyebrow as Hinoka opened her mouth again. “Let me finish, okay?” There was a slight nod. “Good. Now … I like teasing people. I also like to take care of people and call them darling. I’m affectionate, always was. But I don’t always tell people I want to kiss them. That’s reserved for special persons.”

“How many?”

Camilla blinked. She hadn’t expected that question. What did Hinoka think of her? Was her reputation really that bad? “Only you, my dear. There were others in the past, but …” She shook her head. “No, it’s only you.”

Hinoka’s eyes widened, so full of hope and adoration that Camilla let go of her hand to cup her face instead. 

“You are terribly cute,” she stated before drowning every protest in a kiss. They were outside, pretty visible to anyone passing by, but Camilla didn’t care and Hinoka was visibly distracted when they pulled apart. “Am I that overwhelming.”  
“Shut up.” Hinoka lightly punched her shoulder and chuckled. “And go take a bath before asking me out to dinner. You smell like a dirty stable.”

Camilla grinned, kissing Hinoka again before stepping back. “See you at dinner.”


End file.
